


For "In an Alternate Universe" by mandagrammy

by MomentsGoneBy (MGB)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Story Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGB/pseuds/MomentsGoneBy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story art for <a href="http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1711">In an Alternate Universe</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/mandagrammy/pseuds/mandagrammy">mandagrammy</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For "In an Alternate Universe" by mandagrammy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mandagrammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandagrammy/gifts).



Banner for the story [In an Alternate Universe](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1711) by [mandagrammy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mandagrammy/pseuds/mandagrammy).

\- Banner -

  


**Story summary:** _(by author)_  
One day I began wondering, what if Brian and Justin led the life of Gale and Randy. Now I had already decided not to write any RPS stories but that didn't mean I couldn't go totally AU on our beloved couple, Brian & Justin, and give them a similar (although most definitely not identical) life of their talented portrayers. Because I will borrow on occasion from Gale and Randy, I must make note that this is entirely fiction (obviously) and has nothing to do with the reality of either of these wonderful men.

Our story begins the day that actors, Brian and Justin, try out for parts in a brand new cable television series called 'Queer Folk & Family'.

[In an Alternate Universe @ MW](http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1711)


End file.
